It's Not So Bad, Owning Cats
by controlled climb
Summary: She'd expected a warning. She didn't expect it to be over so soon. * Happy birthday, Morghen!


For Morghen. Happy birthday, love!

&+ I just realized that I haven't actually written anything with actual substance lately (maybe Mindless Self Indulgence is rotting my brain?), but here's a shot at something that, hopefully, has some resemblance to half-way decent writing.

Pairing is a M&MWP. :)

* * *

Padma Patil yawned, peering curiously at her twin sister over the rim of her mug. The conversation had been going around in circles for what seemed like hours, and despite that fact that _she_ had been the smart Ravenclaw, nothing seemed to be getting through Parvati's head. She continued to babble on, oblivious to the tears laced with mascara that were dripping into her tea.

"... I'll be a lonely woman forever! A cat lady!" Parvati wailed.

"You won't be lonely forever, Parvati," Padma, ever the practical one, said in a half-hearted attempt to console her sister. As an added thought, she quickly tacked on, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with owning cats."

At this, the cries stopped. Instead, Parvati glared heatedly at her, her mouth open in disbelief as if questioning her sanity. Padma shrank back in her chair, wondering what she'd done to deserve to have to deal with such a melodramatic and hormonal female.

"I don't _want_ to be cat lady!" Parvati screeched. Lowering her voice and taking a sip out of her mug, she muttered, "I mean, even you've found someone."

"I'm not seeing anybody," Padma lied. "And what's that supposed to mean? Would it be unbelievable if I had a boyfriend and you didn't? This isn't Hogwarts anymore, Parvati. Putting out isn't the only thing guys look for now."

The two had never been close. The difference of houses had practically ensured that they weren't. They fought often, though neither seemed to think much on it. It was still a low blow, and a look of hurt crossed Parvati's face as she bit her lip, searching for a good comeback.

Padma was biting her lip too, but not for the same reasons. She hadn't missed the shiny glint in her sister's eyes, signaling the waterfall of tears that were begging to escape. She knew that Parvati regretted her escapades and flings, and that it was horrible of her to bring up such a delicate subject at an even more delicate time. But it was necessary. Anything to keep Parvati off her scent - away from her secret - was necessary.

She'd always been the reasonable one. Her parents called her responsible, Parvati called her a stick-up-the-arse, and others, when she was younger, called her a model daughter - a perfect daughter. What would they say about her now if they found out she what she was doing? Fraternizing (there really was no other word for it) with someone young enough to be her son, for Merlin's sake. It was disgusting and despicable, and that's why no one could know.

"You shouldn't lie to me," Parvati snapped, turning away as she blinked furiously.

"I'm not."

"You are! Is he married? Is that why you won't tell me?"

Exasperated, Padma sighed loudly. "I'm not telling you because I'm not seeing anyone."

"Oh, please," Parvati rolled her eyes in return. "I'm not stupid. Come on. You're not even going to tell your only sister - your twin - who you fancy? It can't be _that_ bad. Unless it's Malfoy. I mean, he's good looking and all, but whole Death Eater thing is kind of a turn off, don't you think? Not to mention he's married. And with kids, too."

"Kid," she corrected. "He only has one kid. And he's hardly a kid anymore. He's what? Fifteen?"

She was lying through her teeth though. She knew that in everyone else's eyes, he was, in fact, still a kid. But Lorcan was the same age. So maybe if she convinced herself he wasn't a kid, she wouldn't feel so bad. Maybe if it didn't feel like he was so young, maybe she wouldn't feel like such a criminal.

Parvati cocked her head curiously, a steady smirk setting. "Yeah, so he's a kid," she scorned. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, "Why so defensive, sister dear?"

"I'm not defensive. I'm just saying, he's nearly legal. That's hardly a kid thing."

"Legal for what? Apparating, maybe?" she scoffed. "And you are being defensive. Merlin, you sound just like Lavender when I asked her whether Ron and Hermione's relationship bothered her."

"Don't compare me to her."

Padma and Lavender had never gotten along. It wasn't just the house difference, either. Their personalities just clashed. Padma had even refused to let 'that slut' take a step in her house, regardless of whether her sister had invited her or not. The comparison was harsh, but Parvati merely smiled.

"Why not? You are acting like her. Apart from the fact you won't tell me who this lucky bloke is, that is."

As she stared blankly into space, her hands tightening around her mug, Padma knew that this was one battle that she wouldn't win. "Guess. I'll tell you the truth if you guess correctly."

"Someone outlandish, I reckon. Someone... taboo," Parvati's eyes glinted. "Not a married man? You're not queer, are you?"

"No!"

"Fine, fine," she raised her hands in mock surrender. "Who is it then? A Death Eater? A Slytherin? Not someone from Durmstrang, surely?"

"Definitely not a Death Eater. Ravenclaw. Hogwarts."

"I thought you said all your housemates had gotten hitched!" Parvati said accusingly.

"_My_ housemates have," she answered thickly, knowing that the game would soon be over. And with this, so would her relationship. She couldn't let Lorcan have to deal with this. And what would Luna say? She couldn't bring herself to regret it though. No matter how many times she'd tried to convince Lorcan to give up - to go out with someone his own age - she couldn't say she didn't enjoy those delicious kisses behind the garden shed. Padma couldn't lie and say that she'd never loved him. He was sweet to her. And unlike so many others, he wasn't tainted by war. She loved his innocence.

"Oh my," Parvati squealed. "You're a little cradle snatcher, aren't you? Well, who is it? You have to tell me now."

Padma didn't answer. Instead she let her eyes flicker over to the fireplace, where on the mantelpiece a picture of the Scamander family sat. She blinked several times, waiting for her sister to follow her line of vision.

Parvati's response was slow and forced. "L-Lorcan. Lorcan's in Ravenclaw. You're not joking? He's only fifteen!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well, obviously you _don't_. Honestly, Padma! Where'd you think this would go? Were you thinking at all? He's Luna's son! You know, Luna! The girl you went to school with? The girl that you sat through Charms class with? That's her son!"

"I know."

The two fell silent. Padma could feel Parvati's hot glare on her as she sipped her tea. Tears pricked in her eyes. No one was meant to find out. It wasn't meant to be over before it started. The whole thing had been a mistake. A glorious, wonderful mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. She hadn't meant for it to end this way. Padma had always thought that Lorcan would stare at her with those brilliant blue eyes and simply shake his head. She hadn't thought that it would be because of her lousy acting skills and non-existent lying skills and that it would be her sister, of all people, to find them out. Padma had expected a warning - for herself, and for Lorcan.

"You'll end it." It was a statement, not a query. "Padma... this isn't right. He should be with someone his own age. Maybe Molly or Dominique or Lily. He has his whole life ahead of him."

Nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing.

She felt nothing. With only a few words she was destroyed. Lorcan was her hold of reality - of hope. He kissed her scars, told her they were beautiful. In return she marveled at his unscathed skin and prayed he'd never have the battle wounds she did. Sometimes, just sometimes, when she'd think of him, she wouldn't have nightmares. He didn't know it, but he was the one holding her together.

Padma didn't notice as Parvati put her cup down, edging towards her sister to wrap her arm around her. She barely registered the words that Parvati began to whisper in her ear as she was rocked from side to side. She couldn't feel the dampness of her cheeks or hear the whimpering leaving her mouth.

"I'll... I'll be f-fine," she finally stuttered. "I'll say good bye. And I'll be fine."

Parvati offered her a weak smile. "You know, Padma, owning cats doesn't sound so bad now. Maybe we could pick one out together."


End file.
